vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ElectricRaichu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:RandomVocaloidLover page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 07:31, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks for inviting me to join. Hello, First of all, welcome to the wiki ^^. I hope to see more of you in the future. Secondly, the message you got on your anon page is probably an automatic response that every anon gets when they make an edit to any wiki out there, much like the one above this message. I believe that you get this message from the most active admin on the wiki (which at that moment, would have been me). Those messages are something I don't really have control over ^^;. I don't mean to spoil anything, I just thought you should know orz. On a completely different note, I saw you uploaded an image for personal use. This is against the wiki's Image Guideline, so I have to delete the image orz. However, if you still want the image up on your user page, I could upload it to my photobucket. In this way you can just put the link to it on the page and the image will appear. If you want this, you can just ask this ^^. Sorry for the inconvenience orz. Anyway, if you have any questions or need help with anything, feel free to ask me. I am always willing to help you out ^^. P.S. Sorry for writing a novel... RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 14:08, March 24, 2015 (UTC) To insert an image from photobucket, you have to do the following: First, click on the image you'd like to link to. After you've clicked the image, something like this should show up on your display. On the right side of this screen, there is a part which says "SHARE LINKS" with four links under it. Click on the boxed part after "direct" and you will copy a link to the image. If you post this link anywhere on the wiki, the image will appear. As for the site asking you to upload it, I think it meant an avatar. Your avatar is now set as a kind of greyish man. If you go to your profile, and hover your cursor over this picture, a link that says "Edit avatar" will appear. From here on it's pretty straight forward how to add an avatar. When you upload an avatar, the image won't be uploaded in New Files, which means that's it's not against the guidelines (even though it's a personal image). I hope this helps ^^. Sorry about the confusion this caused you. If you've any questions left you can ask me anything. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 12:51, March 25, 2015 (UTC) The page is good ^^. The only thing that was really missing was the viewcount, but I think you just forgot that. As for the image field: this is where you put an image that represents the song. You can just upload this image on the wiki, since it's not against the guidelines (it's not just for personal use). The color field is to give the infobox a different color. You just put in hex codes for the number signs (Example: #; color:# --> #000000; color:#FFFFFF). RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 17:03, March 26, 2015 (UTC) We mostly just pick colours which fit the image. However, the colours are really up to the maker of the page to decide. As for the viewcount, you do have a good point about that. But at this point, with over 5000 pages, it would be a bit too much of a hassle to change all of it to "number as at date" format. There is also the option of updating the viewcount after a certain period of time, which should prevent it from getting outdated. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 15:24, March 27, 2015 (UTC) No problem :-). As for adding covers: while they do add notable covers to the song pages on the VOCALOID wiki, we currently don't do that on here the page itself (except if the covers are made by the author, take HappySunday as an extreme example). Of course, people do recommend covers in the comment section of the page, and sometimes when there are no reprints of the original video available on YouTube people just link to fan made PVs. This is all completely fine as long as it's clearly stated that it's fan made. However, as I already stated, we don't add covers/remixes of the song itself to the pages (except if they're made by the author themselves). I hope this answers your question a bit. Have a nice day ^^. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 16:30, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I've noticed it too. I'll talk with the other admin about it. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 11:28, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay I've talked with the other admin about it and we've decided that it would be better if we changed "Nicovideo" to "Niconico" as you said. We'll use a bot to change it since at this point changing everything by hand would be too much of a hassle. I've contacted the Community Central about it and will probably receive an answer withing 2-3 days. I hope that by then we'll be able to borrow a bot. Just thought I'd let you know ;-). RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 13:26, April 5, 2015 (UTC) They "intervention required" is for if pages aren't finished yet. So for example if the romaji is still missing, but also if the translation is still missing, since this means the pages is technically not finished yet. However, since there are a lot of pages that don't have a translation we seem to have a separate category for it. The categories mentioned in the guidelines are the only ones you should be familiar with if you make pages. There are some other categories, but these are mostly to sort other categories, so you probably don't have to deal with those much. RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 08:24, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello ! I have studied Japanese for 3 years, I can understand the general meaning of a text. What is the song ? I'm glad if I can help ! =) Rachinaf (talk) 12:09, April 5, 2015 (UTC) I checked "迷い", I found the meanings of "hesitation", "doubt", but also something about the "incapicity to reach the Buddhism enlightment" because of the temptation in the world, so I think it's both hesitation and confusion. I don't see any other to translate the others sentences you mentioned, I would have done the same as you... Sorry I can't help more than that. Rachinaf (talk) 14:09, April 6, 2015 (UTC)